Not Again!
by sparks-haven
Summary: A call to the school means someone's in trouble. One shot kinda gone a bit too long. hope you enjoy it.  Jordan is an OC from another story that should be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys so seeing how it's taking me forever to get the next part of most of my stories written because of really dumb writers block I decided to do this. I hope you enjoy it because it was really fun to write. Just a note on this it was supposed to be a one-shot but it is turning into like a 3-4 part thing so I hope you enjoy it.

Sam's POV

I truly did hate this when Emily and I got called down to the school for something one of the pack did. I sat in the car while she drove trying to figure out who had gotten into trouble this time. Jacob had still been a no show for the past little while so it couldn't have been him. Unfortunately that did leave Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth and Leah to cause problems. Unless it was all of them which I desperately hoped it wasn't. Emily looked over at me with a smile.

"Don't worry, Sam we can handle this. The guys all know that when they get in trouble there will be consequences. Let's just stay calm and figure out who started this one then deal with it at home."

I nodded to her I couldn't believe that this was happening when we pulled up to the school I leaned over and kissed her. That did the trick to calm me down now it was just to get through this. Slowly the two of us made our way into the principal's office only to see everyone except Leah sitting in there.

I took a seat in the chair that was left after Emily sitting down.

"Mr. Pojer, may I ask what the boys did?" Emily asked politely.

He grinned at both of us. "They were fighting in the school, it took 4 teachers to break them up and even then when they got in here they were still like that. I'm suspending all five of them for 2 weeks. You can pick up there work in the morning. But they" he pointed to all of them "aren't permitted on school grounds until the suspension is over they can go now."

When we got into the hall I looked over at Emily. "Take the car home I'll meet you there the six of us are going to have a little talk."

After she was gone my eyes met all of them. "Outside in the woods don't do anything else I'll meet you there just as soon as I make sure Emily is alright. You will be hearing it from her as well, when we get back there."

After giving Emily a kiss and telling her to hold off dinner for about an hour however when I got back to them hoping that they could get through a few minutes without arguing I find all five of them in a fight again. "That's enough."

They all stopped dead, and turned to look at me. Paul and Jared were just standing there looking at each other. Embry was standing behind Quil quietly just looking at Paul and well Seth was just in the middle of it trying to keep them all apart from each other.

Quil looked over at me not really taking his eyes off of Paul. "Paul started it, he always gets what he wants with the schedule because no one wants to see him mad. So everyone always gives into him. I wanted this weekend off to spend with Claire but he wants it too and everyone agrees that he should get it."

I turned to Jared. "Take Paul back to the house I'll meet you there but your not allowed in the house. I don't want Emily dealing with this."

He nodded and the two of them took off. I turned to Embry, "Take Quil back to his place his father will be there let him have a word with him then I'll have my say after dinner tonight." They both took off leaving only Seth to be standing there looking at me with innocent eyes. "And you, why didn't you try to get them outside?"

He smiled. "I was trying to do that. Which is why I got Jared and Embry. But you know how stubborn Paul and Quil are when they want something. Nothing I was doing worked so I hoped we could get them outside before a teacher saw what was going on."

Slowly I shook my head. "Alright head back to the house and HELP Emily with dinner or whatever she is doing. We will talk about this later but right now you weren't involved in this and that is what I care about right now. But mark my words there will be extra patrols for you this weekend because of this."

He shook his head then took off for the forest slowly. I followed him it was time to deal with Paul. Don't get me wrong he is the one guy in the pack I have really come to feel sorry for. But he is also the one guy in any fight you want on your side. I'm glad to say that he is on mine however it does come for a price he was usually like this when he wanted something.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Paul's POV

Jared basically pulled me to the edge of the forest. "I can't believe you would do that I can walk all by myself I don't need your help." I tell him pulling my arm out of his grip we were in the forest just outside of the school now.

Quil looks pissed at me. "Oh Paul I'm sure you need help with that you know everyone needs to bow down to you."

I can feel Jared's hand grab my arm again. "Dude don't do this now. Sam will be back and you don't want to get into more trouble." For a split second I see his eyes focus on Embry's. Seth had called them out of class because he had found us arguing and it's just my luck that most of my arguments tend to turn into full-scale fights. Usually Sam will let us solve them but this one I had a feeling we were really going to get punished for and that is what I feared.

Jordan and I had planned to spend the weekend together and frankly she was planning it, which meant that she was cooking. So I told Quil that he was taking my Saturday night and I knew that she would yell at me for this fight with him.

When Sam got to the group he looked at me and I knew that he already thought I had started this one and he was right I did tell Quil what he was now telling Sam but I had my reasons. Only my luck was that Sam would most likely make me tell Jordan as part of my punishment and let her yell at me for this in the school. I was supposed to drive her home tonight and my heart was sinking because she would spend her time wondering where I was. None of us could get a message to her and she wouldn't be turning for at least a few hours, damn how stupid could I have been.

Luckily Sam told Jared to take me to Emily's house. I did smile when we got there because I looked at Jared. "You have your phone on you right?'

He nodded to me. "Ya why were you supposed to drive Jordan home tonight and you didn't tell her that you were planning on starting a fight?"

"No I didn't tell her about the fight and she will never know about it if I can help it at all right now. I kind of promised her that I would stop doing that and well she is making me dinner on Saturday night because she thinks I haven't gotten into one in 4 weeks. So can you get a message to Kim and tell her to drive Jordan home. Tell her that a few of us got called away to deal with something." I smiled. It wasn't a complete lie but she would probably find out soon.

Jared smiled pulling out his phone. "Alright I'll text her but I'm telling you that she will probably find out about the fight and you can say good bye to your make out dinner on Saturday night."

A second later we see Seth walk into the house. A very low growl exits my mouth that I couldn't stop. He was the one who had seen the fight. Quil and I would have taken it outside if it had gotten to that if we were alone. But no the kid had to step in and that was the problem. The only bad thing is I didn't exactly growl quiet enough Sam was standing behind me and heard it.

"Paul he was trying to keep you from having one. We all know about the deal you made with Jordan and you are lucky that most of us have been keeping your secret about the fight. However it ends now."

I shook a little. Jordan had gotten off of being grounded a week ago from Sam for telling him to leave her alone in not so good terms. And this was supposed to be a celebration dinner for us but I had a feeling I wouldn't be making it to it after the fight and that she would frankly probably be cancelling it.

I looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "Sam please, I'll cancel the date for Saturday and plan it for another night. I'll even apologize to Quil for starting it with him. You can go to the principal and tell him I started it. But don't tell Jordan about this please."

"Paul even if we did that Jordan will still realize that you aren't at school. She isn't that dumb she knows that I wouldn't make you work during school days all week. Besides she knows that you wouldn't take everyone's shifts. So that leaves me with only two options here. Make you tell Jordan about this fight you got into. Or we let Jared tell her and you meet me out here after you listen to her tell you off for this."

Either way I looked at it I was going to get whipped by both Jordan and Sam. But it coming from me might be the best idea. That way at least we could do it out of sight of everyone and that would make me happy. So slowly I hung my head. "I'll tell her about the fight just as long as we can do it in one of the bedrooms upstairs. I don't want to have everyone watch me getting yelled at."

Sam smiled. "Alright that can happen." He turned to Jared. "Go inside and help. Tell Emily that Paul and I will be inside in a bit, however when the girls get there tell Seth to keep his mouth shut about the fight."

I gulped at Jared looked sympathetic at me before taking off for the house. All of us had gotten a whipping before from Sam but this was probably going to be a bad one. Not only because of the fight earlier but because Jordan would see the results from it and probably make it worse later tonight. But this was my decision to have it done this way Sam had given me the option and this is what I had chosen.


	3. AU sorry guys

Okay Guys heres the deal.

My apologies that it has taken me this long to get a story update on but it is not a chapter for really reading. It is a beg for your help. I am currently trying to write another story, as the others are kind of hitting road blocks at the moment. And the mega problem of my computer isn't helping.

I have a sister: The chapter is almost done so don't worry it will be up soon. I hope, if nothing else by Christmas I promise.

Veggie Delight in DC: This one is the closest one to being updated again in the very near future as it is basically done I just have to get onto my computer and update it.

Addition to the family: I know where the story is going it is all layed out I just have to write the darn thing.

Chapter 3738: The rest of them are almost done I just have to get them typed into the computer.

New Girl, New life: That one I have sworn to update it before the start of season 4. as I meant to have it up completely prior to season 3.

Not Again: The final chapter of this story will be up hopefully soon. It will be from Quil's POV and the story that it is related to will be soon too I'm hoping, Chapter one is written if your wondering.

Scott's Legend: Im lost about. Honestly it's been a while.

All other's: I'm not sure where they are going from where they are as you can see it has been a while since I have managed to update them.

Now for that request. I am working on a new story for Twilight. This one will be a wolf only one ie. There will be no vampires in the story at all. Well there may be a stray one or two but not the Cullens.

Here's the deal. I have put a poll up as to who you want the OC to be related to. As the story will be starting soon and I would like your input. So Vote and let me know and let other readers know too.

If there is someone you think should be on the list let me know but I'm pretty sure those are the only choices I am really going to put on there.

Thanks and I hope to be updating really soon.


End file.
